feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Percival
Profile A former marshal of the North Army who was exiled by Galatea. He presents himself as chivalrous and dutiful, but hides a shadow beneath his smile. Wielding the powerful holy sword Lohengrin, he aims to cut down darkness and fight for the sake of order. His loyal steed is named Llamrei, albeit she can be rather fickle around others. For some reason he has a fear of fish. Personality Percival is a kind and earnest knight, who appears at first to be the image of a typical noble knight. Sympathetic and friendly, he rarely ever gets upset and prefers to solve conflicts through words when possible, although he's truly strong and scarier than he might look. He holds a darker, more brutal side, however. In the past he fell to using extreme methods to punish crimes, leading to his exile by Galatea. When she told him of her decision, he felt no animosity to anyone but himself for becoming so twisted, and left the north with a sad smile. Even after joining the Liberation, he still respects Galatea and Acis, keeping his true identity secret and avoiding telling the army anything they could use against the North. Full of guilt, Percival is good at hiding his negative emotions for the most part despite his low opinion of himself. He longs to change his ways and become a kinder person - the noble, ideal knight he looked up to. Though he has improved, he hasn't completely managed to extinguish his brutal side, so it reveals itself occasionally. With a gentle smile, he will execute those criminals who must be punished-- Past Born as a bastard son to Lord Pellinore of the noble house of Elyrvain in the north as a result of his obsessive maid's assault, Percival was conceived under unfortunate circumstances. His biological mother was executed and he was brought up as a mere servant as a result of the effect her crimes had on the lord and lady of the house. His father and stepmother, Lady Anastasia, were not unkind, but not terribly kind to him either. Despite that, Percival holds no ill will toward them, feeling that with what his biological mother did, it was generous of them to even give him a place to stay, food, and an education. When his half-siblings Persephone and Pervan were born, he watched over them from the background as a household servant, caring for them but never revealing his status. At some point he grew to admire knights for their ideals of chivalry and noble nature, and watched Acis at a knight tournament. Sneaking out to meet him, he spoke out for the first time in his life and asked to be his apprentice. While Acis declined, he suggested that Percival learn at an academy if he wanted to become a knight. Percival, already feeling like a burden to his father who would avoid him because of his resemblance to his blood mother, decided to watch the knight academy's classes through the window and train on his own instead of asking for funds. Acis encountered him once again and asked what he was doing - after providing an answer, he decided to recommend young Percy to the school. Rising up to the point of even becoming one of Galatea's marshals, Percival admired his superiors greatly and seemed to be doing well. Yet over time, his views began to grow more extreme and his behaviour became more brutal, leading up to Galatea's decision to exile him. Present During the present, he is a wayward knight errant that wanders Valm in hopes of making it a better place. Hearing that the Liberation plans to unite all of the land, he realises they will conflict with the Northern Army and so joins them to try and find a way to end the fighting without bloodshed. In Act 4, Percival finds himself unable to do anything as Valerie's Liberation and Galatea's army clash, forced to fight against those he cared about. Broken and lost, during Act 6, Caduceus convinces him to join his side to resurrect the gods to rule over humanity once again. He reluctantly steels his heart and turns against the Liberation in the belief that it is the only way to bring true peace and end the constant cycle of war. It is possible to spare him and have him rejoin under certain conditions. Supports Percival/Supports A Supports: * Caduceus (A+) * Persephone (A+) * Pervan (A+) * Zephyr (A+) * Randolph * Feo (A+) S Supports: * Valerie * Leilani * Elivira * Eurys * Aurora * Cherie * Mavis In-Game Class Sets Quotes Percival/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Single Ending Executioner Knight Paired Ending Trivia *Percival's seiyuu, Takahiro Sakurai, is shared with Caduceus. He also voices Arthur and Merlin in Fate, Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy, and Lukas, Eliwood, and Julius in Fire Emblem. *He shares his English voice actor, Marc Diraison, with Conrad in Fire Emblem Echoes. *His horse, Llamrei, is named after the mare owned by King Arthur in Welsh legend. Gallery Percival Alter sketchy 6-28-19.png|Percival as he appears in Act 6